memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KTJ
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 18:39, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Quotes removal & 32+ kilobytes size notification When you remove quotes or other items (not rewrites), I request you add them to the talk page. It's at your discretion when or if you do it (I haven't checked to see if you sometimes do that), but it's much easier to scroll through the talk page than trawl through the history. It's a courtesy if you think someone might reasonably disagree. Also, I generally agree with your tightening of the plot of , but regarding your edit summary of "just think it's too long and the notifications agree", I assume you mean WARNING: This page is 70 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. I don't think how large the page is in kilobytes is relevant for today's browsers even on dial-up. Style is important, technical/physical size, not so much. Setacourse 20:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :You might have an easier time editing if you edited individual sections, instead of the entire article. Each section should have an "edit" to the right of the title, and using this will only bring up that section. :Archiving something removed from an article to the talk page goes for any significant removal.--31dot 21:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please keep in mind that posts on article need to be relevant to changing or improving the article, and are not for general discussion or commentary of the subject. There are numerous chat rooms and discussion sites for that purpose.--31dot 11:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Cite your sources Regarding your additions to : could you please ensure you cite your sources. E.g. where did Leonard Nimoy say this stuff about the script, and the director throwing this out for "more action"? Thanks. :-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) POV Please review MA:POV, as articles not dealing with production information are written from the perspective of someone within the Star Trek universe.--31dot 00:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Relating to this, external links should not appear within the in-universe portion of an article, as Wikipedia is not a part of the Star Trek universe. As such, I made your recent note a background note. I also added an incite tag to it, as it needs a source.--31dot 10:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC)